Moondance
by reilaroo
Summary: Two years after the Grindelwald incident, Percival travels to London for an international security conference. He is eager to see his friend Newt again. Gramander fluff


Theseus Scamander waited at the spot designated for the arrival of international portkeys. The MACUSA contingent of aurors was arriving shortly. He was looking forward to meeting his MACUSA counterpart, Director Percival Graves. He had never met the man, but they had corresponded through letters and official memos.

He also had another reason for wanting to meet Graves. His brother, Newt, was friends with the director. Newt talked constantly about Graves and was very excited he was coming to London. He wanted to meet the man who had so effectively captured his brother's attention.

Percival and a small group of his aurors arrived via portkey to the British Ministry of Magic. The MOM had invited aurors from around the world for an international security conference. After several days of meetings and conferences, a ball will be held to celebrate newfound friends and allies.

Percival was looking forward to seeing his friend, Newt. He and the magizoologist had become friends after Newt had been part of the team that had rescued Percival from Grindelwald's hideout. Newt had visited him in the hospital before returning to London. The two wizards had corresponded through letters, slowly becoming very good friends. Percival was overjoyed when he returned to New York a year later with his book. He had promised Tina and Percival that he would personally deliver their copies.

Percival had enjoyed showing Newt around New York during his visit. He had insisted that Newt stay in his guest room. He took him to the Central Park Zoo, Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, theaters, and jazz clubs. They had dinner with the Goldsteins and Jacob. Percival was pretending not to know that Jacob was a no-maj because the baker was Newt's friend and Queenie's boyfriend. He felt honored that they had trusted him with their secret, and he vowed he would do everything he could so Jacob wouldn't be obliviated again.

Now, Percival was happy to be in London. He had missed Newt. The magizoologist was very excited that Percival was coming to London. He had informed him that Percival was staying at his apartment that he shared with his brother. He had also planned on showing him around muggle and magical London. Newt had planned so many activities that he decided to use his vacation time and stay in London for a few days after the conference.

After the American aurors were settled in, Theseus Scamander walked over to them to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Theseus Scamander, Head Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Welcome to London," he said, addressing all of the aurors.

Percival extended his hand. "Hello, Mr. Scamander. I'm Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security for MACUSA."

Theseus greeted the other aurors and offered to have a junior auror show them to their hotel. After they left, he turned to Percival.

"So you're the famous Percival Graves my brother hasn't stopped talking about," he said.

"And you're the famous war-hero brother Newt won't stop talking about," Percival said as he noted the similarities between the brothers. Theseus was taller and had broader shoulders, but they shared the same green eyes and freckles.

Theseus laughed. "We both know that he talks about his beloved creatures more than he talks about the two of us."

Percival chuckled and asked if Theseus would tell him how to get to Newt's office. He was eager to see his friend. Theseus led Percival to the Beast Division and knocked on his door.

"Hey, little brother! Look who I found."

Newt looked up from the report he was working on. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Percival standing next to his brother. He knew Percival was coming to London today, but he didn't think it would be this early.

"Percy!" he yelled as he quickly stood up and ran over to his friend.

Percival grinned and held his arms open as Newt barreled into him. He held him tightly and nestled his face into Newt's neck. He sighed contently as the familiar scent of woods and sunshine washed over him. Newt's deceptively strong arms held him close and he felt safe.

Newt smiled brightly as he embraced Percival. He had missed him so much and was ecstatic to see him again. He couldn't wait to take him on a tour of London. He had enjoyed Percival showing him around New York and wanted to return the favor. He was looking forward to just the two of them spending time together.

Theseus stood forgotten as the two men reunited. He had never seen his brother this happy or comfortable with another person. Usually, Newt refrained from physical contact with people. Now, he was clinging tightly to Director Graves. He wondered if Newt liked him as more than a friend. He also wondered at Graves' behavior. While he had just met the man, he couldn't see Graves allowing anybody to call him Percy. There was also the fact that Graves was clinging to Newt as tightly as Newt was clinging to him. He would have to keep his eye on them.

Theseus cleared his throat loudly when it didn't appear that the two wizards were going to let go any time soon.

Newt blushed as he let go of Percival. He had forgotten Theseus was in the room. He shyly looked at the floor and mumbled, "Sorry, Seus."

Percival didn't blush but he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't believe he had behaved inappropriately in front of Newt's older brother, his very over-protective brother according to his letters. Theseus was also a colleague, and he was acting very unprofessional.

Theseus chuckled softly at them. "I have to return to my office. Newt, I'm sure I can leave Director Graves in your capable hands."

Newt looked at his brother in embarrassment. "Yes, Theseus, we'll be fine. Will you be working late or will you join us for supper?"

"I should be home by supper. I'll let you know if something comes up. See you two at home," he said and then left Newt's office.

The two wizards stood in uncomfortable and awkward silence. Newt shuffled his feet. "I have to finish this report before I can leave. Do you mind waiting?"

Percival shook his head. "It's fine, I don't mind waiting."

Newt smiled and gestured for him to sit in the chair opposite his desk. He returned to his own chair and tried to finish writing his report quickly. However, he was distracted by the other man's presence. His green eyes kept flicking towards the other man. Percival looked almost exactly the same as his last visit to New York except phoenix stick pins replaced the scorpions. He had sent them to Percival as a Christmas present because Percival had risen from the ashes of Grindelwald's torture and captivity. He was glad that his friend liked them.

Percival glanced around the small office. He noted the framed pictures of Newt's family on his desk and a bookshelf filled with books about creatures. Newt's favorite blue coat was hanging on a coatrack in the corner. He recognized Newt's drawings of his creatures, which were scattered across his desk. A bronze sculpture of a thunderbird acted as a paperweight. He had given the sculpture to Newt as a birthday present after he learned how much Newt was missing Frank.

Then, he turned his attention to the man behind the desk. Newt was wearing a familiar brown tweed jacket and white shirt, but his bowtie and vest was forest green. He thought his hair was longer; the red-gold curls hung over his right eye. He thought Newt also felt a bit thinner when he hugged him. He hoped the magizoologist wasn't working too hard. He also thought Newt looked just as beautiful as he was the last time he saw him.

A short while later, Newt threw his quill down and placed the report into his outgoing box on his desk. The papers immediately vanished. "Done! Let's go home, Percy."

Percival smiled even as he marveled at his reactions to Newt calling him a nickname. He had never let anyone call him 'Percy.' It was either Percival or Graves, no nicknames. However, he liked it when Newt called him 'Percy;' it sounded so natural coming from his lips.

Newt led him out of the Ministry building, and they walked the short distance to the Scamander residence. After unlocking an apartment door on the third floor, Newt showed him around the apartment. "It's not very big, but Theseus and I don't need much. I'm also not here a lot of the time."

Percival looked around the medium-sized apartment. It was clean and modestly furnished. He followed Newt into a bedroom.

"You can stay in my room," Newt said, blushing slightly. "I put clean sheets on the bed this morning and tidied up a little. There are extra pillows in the linen closet if you'd like more."

"I can't take your bed," he said in dismay. "I can sleep on the sofa; I don't want to kick you out of your own room."

"Nonsense. You are my guest," he said firmly. "You are not kicking me out of my bedroom; I'm offering my room to you. I will sleep just fine in my case. I've done it plenty of times before."

Percival thought of the small cot in Newt's shed. It didn't look very comfortable, but he knew Newt was stubborn. They could argue about it all night or he could concede and spend an enjoyable evening with his friend.

He nodded his head and removed his shrunken suitcase from his pocket. He casually waved his hand over it to enlarge it.

"You can put your clothes in the closet or dresser. I don't have a lot of clothes, so there should be plenty of room for yours."

"Thanks, Newt. I really appreciate you letting me stay with you," Percival said, smiling softly at him.

"You're welcome. I'm happy you're here. We can discuss our plans over supper; I have a lot of ideas," Newt said excitedly.

Percival chuckled as Newt left the room. After putting his things away, he went looking for the magizoologist. He found him in the kitchen, looking through the pantry and refrigerator.

Newt looked up as he heard Percival enter the kitchen. He stared for a moment; Percival had removed his coat, suit jacket, and tie. He was leaning against the doorframe; he had unbuttoned the top buttons on his white shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He looked gorgeous and completely at ease in his apartment, and Newt wanted to keep him there. He suddenly realized he would like to see him in his home every day and spend quiet evenings and sleepy mornings together.

He shook his head to clear those inappropriate thoughts and said, "We'll have to order take-out for supper. I'm afraid there isn't much food here; I'll go to the market in the morning."

"That's fine, Newt. While we wait for Theseus to come home, we could go into your case if you want. I've missed everyone," Percival admitted.

He smiled fondly. "They missed you too. They're very excited that you're here."

"I'm surprised you didn't have Pickett with you today; I thought he lived in your coat pocket."

"We're working on his attachment issues. We're alternating days between me and the case. Today was his day to stay with the other bowtruckles. He's not happy about it. Maybe you could praise him a little bit? Tell him how brave he is and how proud you are?"

"I can do that," Percival grinned. He couldn't seem to stop smiling around Newt.

Newt happily opened his case and gestured for Percival to follow him. He loved that Percival liked his creatures and enjoyed spending time with them.

All the creatures, especially Pickett, Dougal, and the occamys, wanted to see Percival, so the two wizards lost track of time. They only realized how long they had been in the case when Theseus knocked on the lid twice and called their names.

"Sorry, Seus," he said sheepishly. "Everybody wanted to say hello to Percy, and we didn't realize how late it was."

"It's ok, Newt. So what are we doing for dinner? Take-out?"

"Yeah, we forgot to go to the market, so we'll have to get take-out or go to a restaurant."

"I vote take-out; I'm too tired to go somewhere," Theseus said.

"Take-out sounds good to me," Percival agreed.

"Ok, I can go. Is curry good?" Newt asked.

The aurors agreed and Percival volunteered to go with him. Theseus rolled his eyes as the two men left the apartment. Both men were rather obviously pining after each other. He would have to have a talk with Percival when they were alone. He needed to know his intentions towards his baby brother.

Theseus didn't have a chance to talk to Percival until a few days later. Every evening Newt had taken Percival to the popular tourist attractions: muggle and magical. They had visited Diagon Alley, Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, and London Bridge. He was getting desperate to talk to Percival before the upcoming ball. He finally cornered the American auror after dinner two days before the ball.

"Percival, may I speak to you a moment?" he asked.

He had been about to follow Newt into his case but paused when Theseus asked him for a word.

Newt looked at his brother and friend, curious about what Theseus wanted.

"It's just a quick question about the conference, Newt; Percival will be down in a minute."

Newt shrugged and descended the ladder.

After his brother was out of hearing range, Theseus asked the question that had been on his mind since Percival's first night in London.

"What are your intentions towards Newt?" he inquired.

Percival knew this conversation was coming. Theseus was a very good auror, so he was very observant. He chose to answer honestly because he respected the man.

"I like Newt very much and would like to court him."

Theseus nodded. "So why haven't you invited him to be your date for the ball?"

"I didn't think he would like to go. He doesn't like large crowds of people. I was planning on going for a short time to put in an appearance and then coming back here to spend the evening with Newt."

"I think you should ask him. Even if he says he doesn't want to go, he at least knows that you want to go with him. He needs to know that you're not ashamed to be seen with him."

"Of course, I'm not ashamed of him," Percival said, deeply offended. "He's amazing and I would be honored to escort him to the ball and dance with him in front of everyone."

Theseus smirked. "Then go get him, Graves."

Percival nodded decisively and strode towards the suitcase. After emerging from the shed, he abruptly stopped as he realized what he was doing. He was about to confess his feelings towards Newt and hoped the other man felt the same. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, but Newt deserved to know the truth.

He found him feeding the occamys. He smiled as Newt looked up at him with concern.

"Is everything ok? Theseus seemed serious about something."

"Nothing's wrong. He asked me if I had a date for the ball."

"Oh," Newt said. "Do you have a date?"

Newt looked down dejectedly. He knew Percival was a very attractive man and had plenty of admirers. He considered himself lucky that Percival was his friend; he shouldn't wish for a romantic relationship with the man. Percival could choose anyone he liked, and he deserved somebody better than him.

Percival noticed his slumped shoulders and downcast gaze. He hoped it meant that Newt didn't want Percival to date somebody else.

"I have somebody in mind, but I haven't asked him yet. I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous? Who is it?"

"He's amazing. He's beautiful inside and out. He has the biggest, kindest heart of anyone I ever met," Percival said. "But, he's not a pushover; he's so strong. He stands up for what he believes in. He's changing the world one day at a time, and he doesn't realize the impact he has on others."

Newt stared as he gushed over this mysterious man. He could see how much he liked him. While it hurt that Percival didn't see him that way, all he wanted was for Percival to be happy.

"He really does sound wonderful," Newt said as he turned around, focusing on the occamys. He hoped Percival would stop talking about this other wizard. He wanted him to be happy; he just didn't want to hear how amazing this other man was.

"He's as fantastic as the beasts he loves so much," Percival said, smiling as he waited for the realization to hit Newt.

Newt spun around as his mind raced. 'Fantastic…beasts…that's my book. Could it be?'

"Me?" he whispered, looking at Percival. His green eyes reflected his hope and disbelief.

Percival held his hands gently yet firmly. "Yes, Newt, it's you. Will you go to the ball with me?"

Newt was still in shock, but he knew his answer immediately. "Yes, Percy, I'd like that."

"Are you sure? I know how much you don't like large crowds. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Newt thought about it for a minute. It was true that he felt anxious and self-conscious around lots of people; he also felt safe and content with Percival. So, he said, "As long as I'm with you, then I'll be fine."

"Good because you're the only one I want to dance with and hold in my arms all night," Percival said, smiling sappily as he imagined dancing with Newt.

"Are you sure you want to be seen dancing with me? I'm not the most popular wizard at the Ministry," Newt said, dismayed. He didn't want to embarrass Percival, although he liked the idea of being held in his arms all night long.

"You are the only wizard I want to be my date. If everybody else can't see how special you are, then it is their loss and my gain," Percival growled. He wanted to find everyone who contributed to Newt's low self-confidence.

Newt blushed. He couldn't believe he was the object of Percival's affections, but he was happy because he felt the same way about him.

The next day, Theseus whisked his brother away to Gladrags. Newt needed formal attire for the ball. The tailor was a short, older wizard with white hair.

Newt stood on the stool as the measuring tape took his measurements, and Theseus discussed ordering him a tuxedo.

"Shouldn't I wear dress robes?" Newt asked. He had worn dress robes to the last ball he had attended a few years ago.

"Percival will be wearing a tux," Theseus said. "I think you would look good in one too."

"Black is too severe a color with your complexion," the tailor said. "Navy would suit you best."

He waved his wand and swatches of navy fabric floated towards them. He draped them over Newt's shoulders and chose a rich navy fabric which had a subtle sheen.

Theseus nodded. "I like that one. What color waistcoat and tie?"

"No waist coat. The lines of the suit should be clean to emphasize his height and leanness. I'd do a charcoal bowtie and matching pocket square."

"What do you think, Newt?" Theseus asked.

Newt was bemused by the fashion talk. He chose his clothes for practicality; he would only get them dirty or torn while he worked. He decided to listen to the tailor who obviously knew more about fashion than him.

"I think that shall be fine," he said. "I just hope I'll look alright; I don't want to embarrass Percy."

Theseus shook his head. "You're going to look so gorgeous that Percival will be speechless."

"You're usually very over-protective, and you chase away any witch or wizard who talks to me. Why are you pushing me towards Percy?"

"I'm not pushing you. I just can see how you two look at each other. I chased away those other people because you didn't like them, they were making you uncomfortable. You obviously like Percival, so I don't have to do anything."

"Thanks, Seus," Newt said, smiling fondly at his older brother. Theseus had always looked after him.

After arranging to pick up the tuxedo the next day, they went back to their apartment, where Percival was waiting for them. He had taken the opportunity to cook supper for them to show his appreciation for their hospitality. He had made shepherd's pie using his mother's recipe. It was a simple yet hearty meal, but he guessed that the Scamander brothers would like it because it wasn't a fancy five-course meal. Both Newt and Theseus were down-to-earth men just like himself.

Both brothers praised Percival for the lovely meal, and then Newt and Percival went into the case to feed the creatures. Newt was quiet, preoccupied with thoughts about tomorrow night's ball.

"Are you ok?" Percival asked. He had noticed the far-away look in Newt's green eyes.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Newt said. "I was just thinking about the ball and hoping things would go alright."

"It will be perfect because we'll be together. If you start feeling uncomfortable, we can leave anytime you want. We don't have to stay until the end."

"I wouldn't want you to miss the ball; I know it's important for you to be there and mingle with the international aurors."

"I spent all week socializing with everybody. As long as I put in an appearance at the ball, then I'll be fine. I just want to spend the evening with you; it doesn't matter where we are."

Newt impulsively hugged him. "Thank you, Percy. You always take my feelings into consideration, and you never make me feel like an inconvenience. I really appreciate it."

Percival tightened his hold on Newt. "You deserve to be put first, and I promise to always try to do my best by you."

"You're a good man, Percy. You deserve the best, and I promise to treat you as you treat me. I want to do my best by you as well."

They held each other for a few more moments, each thinking that they are incredibly lucky to be holding the other. Both men vowing to themselves to do everything they can not to mess this up and lose the best thing that had ever happened to them.

The next day moved slowly for both wizards. They were nervous yet excited. Theseus dragged Newt into his room to get ready after he had picked up their formal attire from Gladrags. Theseus looked handsome in his scarlet dress robes. He was proven correct about Newt wearing a tuxedo when he got his first look at his brother.

Newt looked gorgeous in his navy tux. He had tried to comb his hair back but that one stubborn curl draped over his forehead. He nervously wrung his hands together as he shyly looked at his brother.

"Do I look ok?" he asked timidly.

Theses placed his hands on Newt's shoulders. "You look amazing. Everyone will wish to be your dance partner when they see you tonight. Percival is going to be on the receiving end of some very jealous looks."

"Thanks," he said. "You look handsome too."

"Thank you, baby brother," Theseus said. He fixed Newt's charcoal and light blue striped pocket square. "Now, let's go see if your date is ready. I want to see if you knock him speechless."

Newt chuckled lightly. He was still slightly nervous, but Theseus had calmed him down. He was eager to see Percival in his tux.

Percival was nervously pacing in the living room when Theseus' bedroom door opened. His eyes widened in surprise and admiration when he saw his date. The fact that Newt chose to wear a tux surprised him, but he looked incredible in it. He tried to tell him how amazing he looked but no words came out. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he heard Theseus laughing.

"I was right, Newt. You made Percival speechless."

Newt smiled at Percival, pleased by his reaction. He was also having a hard time forming words as he noticed his handsome appearance. The American auror was wearing a black tuxedo with a silver waistcoat and tie.

Percival shook off his stupor after he heard Theseus' laughter. He walked over to Newt and grabbed his right hand; he held it up to his lips and lightly brushed a kiss against his knuckles.

"You look beautiful," he whispered across his skin.

Newt blushed as a shiver ran down his spine. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the first touch of Percival's lips against his hand.

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

They stood there smiling and looking into each other's eyes until Theseus cleared his throat loudly.

"I need to go meet my date. Can I trust the two of you to actually show up to the ball or are you going to stand here all night getting lost in the other's eyes?"

Newt reluctantly dragged his eyes from Percival's dark brown ones and glared at his brother. "Just go already. Percy and I will meet you there."

Theseus chuckled as he left the apartment. Now that they weren't pining anymore, they were adorable together.

"I'm sorry about Theseus," Newt said. "He means well even if he doesn't always show it."

"Since he was the one to encourage me to ask you to the dance, I'll always be grateful to him," Percival said, "if only for the chance to see you wearing that tux. You're gorgeous."

"Thanks," Newt said as he tugged on the hand still holding his. "We should get going."

"Yes, I can't wait to dance with you," Percival said, smiling brightly. He was looking forward to holding Newt in his arms as everybody watched enviously. It would serve them right after treating Newt so horribly for years only to realize he was a rare, special gem. He wasn't a superficial man; he liked Newt for more than just his good looks. But tonight he was going to be petty and relish in everyone's stunned disbelief and jealousy.

Quite a few heads turned in their direction when they entered the ballroom, arm-in-arm. Abernathy exchanged money with another auror.

"I knew I should have listened to Goldstein when she said there was something going on between Boss and Scamander," he said grudgingly.

Tina, who was still in New York and temporarily doing Percival's job, had tried to tell her fellow aurors that Graves and Newt had mutual crushes. However, Abernathy and a few other aurors hadn't believed her and had made bets with the aurors who did see there was something there between the two wizards.

"People are staring," Newt whispered. "Do I really look that different?"

"Yes, but it's not just because of the tux. You're standing tall and not hunched over. You're looking straight ahead, not shyly down at the floor. You're smiling, not frowning uncomfortably. Darling, you look like a gorgeous, confident young man; that's why everyone is staring."

"I feel confident with you by my side."

"You should be proud of who you are," Percival said. "I know I'm proud of you; you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about."

Newt squeezed his arm with affection and gratitude.

"We should mingle first," Percival said reluctantly. "Then, we can dance all night if you want."

"That sounds lovely," Newt said.

Percival greeted the British Minister of Magic, who looked surprised to see Newt as his date, but cordially welcomed both men to the ball. After greeting several international aurors, they finally saw Theseus and his date, a lovely blonde witch who worked in the magical transportation department. The two couples made their way to a table since dinner was ready to be served.

The five-course meal was delicious, but Newt much preferred Percival's shepherd's pie. As the band began to play, Percival stood up and offered his hand to Newt.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I'd be delighted," he said as he held Percival's hand and stood up. He let Percival led him to the dance floor, the other guests parting automatically to let them pass.

As they waltzed, Percival held Newt firmly in his arms. Their eyes locked as they flowed gracefully to the music. Percival forgot all about watching the others' reactions. He only had eyes for the beautiful man dancing with him. He caught snippets of the song's lyrics as they twirled around the ballroom and thought they were very appropriate.

 _And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_

 _And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

Whenever he had danced before, Newt was always self-conscious, eyes darting around the room to see who was staring at him. Now, he couldn't care less who was watching them. He had never felt more at peace than he did now being held in Percival's arms. He rested his cheek against Percival's and whispered into his ear, "I could dance with you forever."

 _Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love_

 _Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

"Me too, sweetheart," Percival whispered as he shivered slightly as Newt's lips brushed across his ear. He tightened his grip on Newt as they continued dancing. They were silent as they listened to the song, each man thinking the song perfectly described how they were feeling. Percival was determined to discover the name of the song because it would make the perfect wedding song for them. He knew it was too early to be planning their wedding, but now that he had Newt, he was never letting him go.

 _And I know now the time is just right_

 _And straight into my arms you will run_

 _And when you come my heart will be waiting_

 _To make sure you're never alone_

 _There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_

 _There and then I will make you my own_

They danced to several more songs, but that first dance was special. It felt truly magical; it would become a cherished memory for both of them. They decided to leave early. After saying goodbye to Theseus and his date, they walked back to the apartment. It was a warm evening, so they took a leisurely stroll, basking in their contentment.

Inside the apartment, they sat on the couch and talked. Percival put his arm around Newt's shoulders and Newt snuggled into him like they had sat that way a hundred times before. They discussed what they had planned for the rest of Percival's visit. They knew that Percival's time in London was coming to an end and that they had to figure out a way to have a long-distance relationship. But, they wanted one night free of worry and just enjoy their new relationship. They were both stubborn and determined wizards, so they didn't worry too much about failing at a relationship. They would find a way to make it work; they were used to fighting to get what they wanted.

After Newt yawned for the third time in a row, Percival nudged him to sit up properly.

"Time for bed, darling. May I make a suggestion about our sleeping arrangements?"

Newt looked at him curiously. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm feeling very guilty about stealing your bed. You need to sleep in a proper bed," Percival said determinedly.

"I'm not making you sleep on the couch, Percy. You wouldn't be comfortable."

"I'm suggesting that we both sleep in your bed. Just to sleep," Percival added hastily after seeing Newt's eyes widen in shock.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"Tonight has been wonderful, and I'm not ready for it to end yet. I just want to fall asleep beside you and have your face be the first thing I see in the morning," Percival said. He gently caressed Newt's cheek, tracing a smattering of freckles.

"That does sound wonderful, and I don't particularly want to sleep alone tonight. I'd prefer to sleep next to you and feel you close to me," Newt confessed. He was worried about what Theseus would think if he saw them in bed together.

"Then, what's holding you back from saying yes?" Percival asked.

"Theseus."

Percival nodded. He understood his dilemma. "We could keep the door open, so Theseus knows nothing inappropriate is happening. I truly just want to sleep next to you."

Newt smiled. "So do I, so let's go to bed."

At the bedroom door, Percival stopped and placed his hands on Newt's waist. He glanced at him with a nervous yet hopeful look in his dark brown eyes.

"Since we're going to sleep, then our date is officially over. I've already walked you home. May I kiss you goodnight?" Percival asked. His heart was trying to jump into his throat as he waited for Newt's answer. He felt anxious yet giddy with excitement about finally kissing Newt.

Newt blinked as he processed the question. He had been hoping for a kiss, but he thought the opportunity had passed them by when all they did was sit on the couch and talk after coming home. Now, it seemed that he would be granted his wish after all.

"Kiss me, Percy," he whispered as he leaned down to meet Percival's lips.

Percival tilted his head up and welcomed Newt's lips against his own. They kissed softly for a few moments. They gasped as they separated. It was a perfect first kiss.

"Again," Percival whispered. He kissed him more firmly yet gently. One hand tangled itself in Newt's red-gold curls and the other tightened his grip on Newt's waist. He moaned as he felt Newt's hands grip his hips possessively.

They kissed each other slowly and deeply as though they had been doing it forever. There were no awkward fumbling or shy pecks, which was strange given Newt's general shyness, but Percival knew how confident Newt could be when he felt at ease. He was pleased that Newt felt comfortable enough in his presence to relax and be himself.

Newt felt the butterflies from earlier stir and fly furiously around his stomach. He had kissed other people, but none of them had ever felt as right as Percival. He felt like he was made to kiss him, and he never wanted to kiss anybody else for as long as he lived. Percival was the only one for him. His hands tightened unconsciously as he thought of belonging to this man and Percival belonging to him.

As they finally stopped kissing, they rested their foreheads together and smiled sappily. They just breathed quietly together and looked into each other's eyes. Percival let out a light chuckle and grabbed a hold of Newt's hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

"You can get ready for bed first, and then I'll go," Percival said.

Newt nodded and retrieved a pair of pajamas from his dresser. "I won't be long."

Percival removed his tux jacket, waistcoat, and tie. He carefully hung them in the dresser and then removed his cuff links and phoenix stickpins. He heard a shuffling by the door and saw Newt standing there in white and blue striped pajamas. He was blushing adorably.

"Are you ok?" Percival asked as he grabbed his own pajamas.

"Yes, I'm fine," Newt said as he walked into the room. "I just saw you standing here in my bedroom and it just looked so right, like you belong here."

"I do feel at home here but I think that's because of you. I think I could feel at home anywhere as long as you were with me," he said.

Newt smiled softly. "It's getting late; you should get ready for bed."

Percival grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Be back soon."

He raised a trembling hand to his cheek as his smile widened. He was unbelievably happy; he never would have guessed Percival would be so affectionate.

Humming under his breath, he opened his case and descended the ladder. He had left Dougal in charge of the evening feedings and wanted to check to see if everything had gone alright. Plus, he wanted to say goodnight to his creatures and let Dougal and Pickett know he wasn't sleeping in the case. They would worry if he didn't show up.

He was trying to convince Pickett to sleep in the case when he heard a knock on the case. "Newt, are you down there?"

"Yes, Percy, I'll be up in a minute."

"Alright, sweetheart."

Newt blushed at the term of endearment. Percival had used a few of them tonight, and he liked it.

"Ok, Pickett, you have to sleep here tonight. I'll be sharing my bed with Percy. I'm sure on future nights you'll be welcome in our bedroom, but tonight is the first time, so it's special. It really should be just the two of us. I'm sure you understand," Newt pleaded with his stubborn bowtruckle.

Pickett blew him a raspberry but let go of his hand and settled on his tree.

"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning."

Newt was smiling as he climbed out of his case and saw Percival lying in his bed, waiting for him.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I had to check in with Dougal but everything was fine. I also had to let him know I'd be sleeping up here tonight, or he'd come looking for me. He really does worry too much."

Percival chuckled as Newt rambled on about his creatures. He knew Newt worried about them as much as Dougal worried about him.

"Then, Pickett didn't want to sleep on his tree, but I didn't think he should sleep here. I wanted it to be just us."

Percival waited until Newt climbed into bed and pulled the covers over them before speaking.

"I agree that this first night should be just the two of us, but I also know that at some point your creatures will join us occasionally."

"And you would be ok with that?" Newt asked nervously. He knew it was a lot to ask of Percival, but he seemed to really like his creatures.

"I wouldn't mind. I know that you and your creatures are a package deal. If I want you in my life, then your creatures will be here too. Plus, you're mummy, so I'll have to be daddy."

"Percy!" Newt yelled in shock.

"What?" he asked with faux innocence, batting his eyelashes.

Newt laughed. "You're ridiculous. I suppose I should let you know that most of my creatures already think of you as their daddy."

"Do they really?"

"Yes, they do. They love you, and they're very happy that you've been spending so much time with them," Newt said as he cupped Percival's face tenderly. "They are incredibly good judges of character, so you should be honored that they chose you to be their daddy. They know you will protect and care for them."

"I am honored, and I will protect them. I'll also take very good care of their mummy," Percival said. He leaned in and kissed him softly.

Newt happily returned the kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away and rolled over to his side and scooted back, closer to Percival.

"Good night, Percy."

Percival tugged Newt back into his body and placed his arm around Newt's waist. He gently kissed his neck and whispered, "Good night, darling."

When Theseus arrived home later, he walked past Newt's bedroom, surprised to see the door open. He peeked in and saw Percival and Newt spooned together, sleeping peacefully. He was surprised to find them sharing a bed, but he knew it was innocent. He trusted them and knew that they weren't likely to rush into sex. Besides, they looked good together. Anyone who saw them dancing tonight could tell that these two men had deep feelings for each other. Theseus smiled to himself as he thought he might not have to worry so much about Newt anymore. He now had Percival to look after him too.


End file.
